Viaje Inmortal
}}Immortal Journey es una serie de aspecto de Universo Paralelo en League of Legends, con campeones como guerreros espirituales que empuñan armas poderosas. Lore : Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra antigua, muchas almas se reunieron debajo de los dioses para probar los límites de su poder. Tonto y arrogante, valiente y justo, sus viajes están escritos en las páginas inmortales de la historia... ;Dioses / semidioses * * * ;Mortales * * * * * * ** * Historia Juicios del Puño de Dios El hombre subió a la montaña por tercera vez. Recordaba perfectamente su primer ascenso, aunque era solo un niño cuando alcanzó el pico mítico por primera vez en busca del Puño de Dios. Pero el Puño de Dios lo consideró indigno de cualquier entrenamiento y le dijo al niño que primero debía derrotar a cada maestro en cada escuela. Una vez que lo hubiera hecho, el niño podría luchar contra el Puño de Dios. El niño era un hombre joven cuando regresó, aunque el Puño de Dios se veía igual que antes. El joven había completado su tarea imposible: había pasado sus años luchando y había superado a cada maestro en cada escuela. Pero el Puño de Dios no quedó impresionado por las increíbles hazañas del joven. “Debes hacerlo nuevamente”, dijo el Puño de Dios, “y esta vez, debes tener los ojos vendados. Mientras necesites visión mortal, no serás un desafío. El joven protestó, pero el Dios Puño no dijo nada más.God Fist Lee Sin Dios Puño Donde los cielos tocan la tierra "La cima de la montaña alcanza el cielo; la tierra alcanza los cielos. En esta montaña hay un lago, y de este lago surgió la Espada Sagrada" - Viaje Inmortal La nieve aúlla afuera de la ventana Mientras nos sentamos al pie de nuestro Maestro. Una escarcha azul reflejada en sus ojos, la luz plateada acaricia su cabello. Los días de invierno congelan la montaña, pero la melodía de la primavera permanece. El duramen arderá hasta convertirse en cenizas mientras el viento intemporal llama. Nuestro maestro establece un viaje ante nosotros, para buscar los secretos de la inmortalidad. Porque donde los cielos tocan la tierra, la Revelación seguramente florecerá. Porque donde la tierra saluda al cielo, Ella guarda una espada de Mito. Una sombra escarlata reflejada en el estanque de loto, y mangas de gasa arrastran el misterio a través del viento. Metal, forjado de piedra dura y antigua, una espada sedienta apagada en un río de estrellas. La posesión arroja todo sentido al olvido A medida que los ocho sufrimientos mortales quedan impresionados. El bosque verde crece ferozmente y la llama salvaje florece, ansiosa por conocer el destino. Arrugadas e impredecibles, las cuchillas destellan como dragones. Su mano elegante se burla de su destino. Siete ojos miran desde un plano inmortal, con ocho facetas de un corazón claro y cristalino. ¿Hay una elección de perfección? ¿Un espacio, entre el rocío fugaz y la inmortalidad? A space, between the fleeting dew and immortality?Immortal Journey Báculo Divino El Bastón Divino se paró frente a una montaña imponente, envuelto en un crepúsculo menguante. Golpeó la tierra con su bastón; respondió con un suave rugido. Golpeó de nuevo; El rugido creció hasta convertirse en un rugido y liberó una tormenta de granito. El tercer golpe trajo silencio. Silencio, hasta que un grito sísmico rompió los cielos, y la montaña se rompió. “Imagina eso.” La sonrisa audaz de Dios cortó la creciente noche. “Un arma real.”God Staff Jax Olaf vs Everything ¡Bienvenido a nuestra última colaboración de comics de la comunidad, Olaf vs.Todo, en la que el berserker Freljordiano favorito de todos piratea imprudentemente y se abre camino a través del conocido Universo de la Liga! Tom Barton, artista extraordinario, nos ayuda a responder preguntas que nunca supiste que tenías, como ¿quién ganaría en una pelea, Olaf o Trundle? ¿Y Olaf puede derrotar a un monstruo gigante de la jungla? ¿Qué hay de Seahunter Aatrox? Y debido a que no queremos desentrañar toda la acción de salto de dimensión, ¡estamos lanzando toda la temporada en una explosión del tamaño de Ragnarok!Community Collab Comics Collection Media Música= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Lee Sin - Skin Teaser God Fist Lee Sin (Animation)| Might of the God Fist God Fist Lee Sin 2017 Skin Trailer - League of Legends| The Quest for the Sacred Sword Immortal Journey 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Divine Sword Irelia| VFX Folio Enduring Sword Talon| |-| Galería= Irelia DivineSword Concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 02.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 03.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 04.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 05.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Splash Concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Irelia DivineSword Splash Concept 02.gif|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Jax GodStaff Concept 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Concept 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Model 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Model 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Splash Concept 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jax GodStaff Splash Concept 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jax GodStaff Splash Concept 03.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Lee Sin GodFist Promo 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Promo 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 02.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 04.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 05.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 06.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 07.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Model 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist Model 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist Model 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 3 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Master Yi EternalSword Chroma concept 01.jpg|Eternal Sword Yi Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Yanmo Zhang) Morgana MajesticEmpress Concept 01.jpg|Majestic Empress Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Morgana MajesticEmpress Concept 02.jpg|Majestic Empress Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Morgana MajesticEmpress Model 01.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Model Nami SplendidStaff Concept 01.jpg|Splendid Staff Nami Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Nami SplendidStaff Model 01.png|Splendid Staff Nami Model Riven ValiantSword Concept 01.jpg|Valiant Sword Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Riven ValiantSword Model 01.png|Valiant Sword Riven Model Riven PrestigeValiantSword Model 01.png|Prestige Valiant Sword Riven Model Talon EnduringSword Splash Concept 01.jpg|Enduring Sword Talon Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Talon EnduringSword Splash Concept 02.gif|Enduring Sword Talon Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) |-| Iconos de invocador= Immortal Sight profileicon.png|Immortal Sight God Fist profileicon.png|God Fist ProfileIcon3148.png|Eternal Sword Yi ProfileIcon3149.png|Soaring Sword Fiora ProfileIcon3150.png|Sacred Sword Janna ProfileIcon3151.png|Transcendent Enduring Sword Talon profileicon.png|Enduring Sword Talon Divine Sword Irelia profileicon.png|Divine Sword Irelia Immortal Journey 2019 profileicon.png|Immortal Journey 2019 Majestic Empress Morgana Border profileicon.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Border Splendid Staff Nami Border profileicon.png|Splendid Staff Nami Border Valiant Sword Riven Border profileicon.png|Valiant Sword Riven Border Majestic Empress Morgana Chroma profileicon.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Chroma Splendid Staff Nami Chroma profileicon.png|Splendid Staff Nami Chroma |-| Aspectos de Centinela= Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn God Fist Ward.png|God Fist Divine Sword Ward.png|Divine Sword |-| Gestos= UWU Emote.png|UWU Don't Make Me Laugh Emote.png|Don't Make Me Laugh See also * Immortal Journey * Lunar Revel * Lunar Revel skins de:Reise der Unsterblichen (Skinreihe) en:Immortal Journey